In a large website or distributed system, when a client (browser) sends a service request to a server, the service request is sent to an address A, the service request is then 302 redirected by the server to an address B, the service request is then 302 redirected by the server to an address C, the service request is then 302 redirected by the server to an address D, and so on, and the service request may be 302 redirected multiple times.
However, the browser restricts the number of 302 redirections. If the number of 302 redirections exceeds the number of times restricted, the browser may perform error processing, for example, output a 404 error. At this point, the service cannot be continued, that is, the service is interrupted, thus affecting users' service experience.